Bonnie & Clyde
by Lute-y
Summary: A collection of drabbles covering events which happen during the time skip between chapters 9 - 10 of my Fic 'Of This World'. It is mainly fluff and gives a 'slice of life' feel, away from the generally dark story line of the original Fic :3 (Though there will also be darker events taking place naturally XD) Silver x Lyra
1. What Colour?

**The first of the many little Lyra x Silver drabbles which I will be gracing your screens with! **

**I recommend Reading up to Chapter 9 of my Fanfic 'Of This World' before reading these, as some things might not make sense. This is all the little fluffy happenings (like a little slice of life break) between the generally dark storyline of my other fanfic, and takes place between chapters 9 & 10. **

**(The full on pairing will happen in the original fic)**

**These might not be in any specific order, so they might jump back or forward from time to time (depending on what I want to drabble about XD).**

**But I will also write a small summary to refresh memories. Hope you enjoy these!**

* * *

**What Colour?**

**Lyra needs to decide on a new hair colour in order to attain her new forged trainer card, and to hopefully conceal her identity whilst travelling. **

* * *

Lyra sat on one of the bucket chairs in their room, a pondering look plastering her face. They had recently made it to Goldenrod City, Silver had managed to get them both a room in one of the many hotels which littered the huge and busy city. She wanted more than anything to explore the dizzying town, but found herself sat finicking over what colour to dye her hair. So far she had to deal with hoods and stuffing all her hair into a hat - making her feel like smuggled goods. But that really wasn't far from the truth.

Her hand fell gently on Haku's head, and she stroked him gently, finding comfort in the Quilava's silky fur. He let out a purred growl, trying to restrain the fire from blooming out the back of his neck.

"Well?" Silver said impatiently as he leant his back against the far wall near the door, his arms crossed and his eyes firmly on the woman.

"Just give me a moment! I can't decide!" She snapped back, taking the act of dying her hair very seriously.

"Well, if you don't decide soon, Lyra, I'll just choose it for you. Besides, you can always dye over it if you don't like it - and if you enjoy wasting my money."

"Oh, so you'd choose for me would you? Well, what colour do you think I'd suit?" She asked intently, pulling out the bobble which previously held her hair in a high pony tail. She swished her head slightly so her silky brown hair fell past her shoulders. The action was innocent, but she couldn't help feeling a feminine power rush out with her hair. Silver turned his gaze away from her, feeling a slight blush heat up his cheeks, he actually found her actions quite attractive. The thought made him grimace as he tried to collect and answer inside his head. Lyra secretly noticed the blush, quite enjoying the newly found power she had on him.

"Blue?" Silver answered, trying to think of a colour to make her less attractive.

"BLUE?!" She retorted, so surprised that she stood up out of rage, causing Haku to fall to the floor with a thump. Haku growled out of discomfort before jumping up onto the nearest of the two beds, watching the ensuing fight from a safe distance. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Silver pulled his hands up in defense as she stomped closer to him. "What! You asked me to choose a colour for you!" He said almost submissively, trying to calm down the enraged woman. He did not expect her to fly off the handle so easily _What is it with women and their hair?!_

"But blue?! Are you trying to make me look ugly on purpose!"

"Yes." He answered truthfully, seeing no reason not to lie.

"You bastard!" She shouted before hurling a fist at his face. Silver narrowly dodged it, swerving behind and securing her fists of rage in a restraining hold. If he hadn't had such decent reactions, he'd probably have a broken nose.

"The fuck is wrong with you? That nearly hit me!"

She wriggled strongly for a few seconds before calming lightly when she realised escape was hopeless. "Why do you want me to look bad?" she said between a few more struggles. Silver pulled her slightly closer in as he felt her slip slightly in his grip, determined to contain the little hurricane. Though the closeness was starting to make him feel a little uncomfortable.

He couldn't tell her the truth on this one, in no way shape or form would he allow Lyra to be his weakness. He stayed silent for a moment, unwilling to answer, but unable to come up with an excuse.

A sinister glare flashed in Lyra's eyes, she was going to win this one. She stopped struggling and fell back into Silver's arms, looking up at him with the sweetest look she could muster. "Is it because I'm too pretty for you to handle?" She purred, looking at Silver's almost bewildered expression.

Usually he would have a good comeback, but for the first time he was literally speechless "I... um - " His mutter was interrupted by Haku's restrained laughter, to which Silver let go of Lyra's arms and spun around to face the laughing beast. "Shut up you overgrown rat!" He shouted, as Lyra picked up the trash can from next to her and shoved it over Silver's head. She quickly ran to the other side of the room in a fit of laughter, feeling triumphant over the red-headed criminal as she crouched behind the side of the bed.

"You, Sir, need to work on your reaction time!" She cried, watching as he pushed the trash can off his head with one hand, a crumpled up piece of paper falling with it.

Damn she was good. "And you need to work on your passive aggression." He said with a restrained smile, actually admitting to himself that it was, in the least, a bit of fun. Lyra smiled through random laughs every now and again, then stood up from behind the bed.

"I think I've decided what colour I want to dye my hair..."

"Finally! Just so you know, If it was up to me, I would have just picked up the first one I saw."

"... Because I'd look good no matter the colour?"

"Go to hell, Lyra."

* * *

**Please R&R! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. A Little Assistance?

**A Little Assistance?**

**Lyra has decided on her new hair colour, but has more than just her own hair on her mind.**

* * *

Lyra has sprawled out, fully clothed, on her bed; relived in the fact that they were not spending their nights cold, sleeping on the damp and dismal floor of a nearby cave. Compared to that, the hotel room was utter bliss. Haku was led on his back in a food coma, snoring gently with his legs splayed apart. She was hoping that Silver wouldn't notice the amount of food the Quilava had convinced her to give him. She just couldn't say no to those sweet little needy eyes.

She pulled her head up off the pillow as she heard the door unlock, watching the red-headed male traipse into the room, placing down a bag on the table.

"What took you so long?" Lyra groaned as she placed her head back on the pillow.

"I was just checking out some things. It's been a while since I've been in Goldenrod. Besides, I don't have to answer to you." He retorted, pulling out the box of hair dye from the bag and tossing it towards Lyra. As if on purpose it landed right on Haku's belly, which immediately startled him from his dream encrusted sleep. He shook his head in annoyance, giving Silver a rather pissed of look. "If you dare sleep on my bed, rat, you won't wake up again." He mumbled to the Pokemon, rather irritated by how soft Lyra was with him.

"Don't listen to him Haku." Lyra said, picking up the box and sitting up. "But it's probably best if you keep to my bed." she said with a wink, before getting up and walking over to the bathroom.

"Sure you'll recognise me when I come out?" She joked, watching his face as it did not move an inch in humour.

"Just get on with it." He sighed, making his way over to the couch at the end of the room. He then stopped and looked back at her, she thought for a moment he was looking back at her as a 'last look' but instead he gave her a rather cynical glance. "- And please don't get hair dye everywhere! Knowing you you'll make a mess of it."

"Sure thing, captain of the universe!" She said in the most sarcastic way she knew, saluting him as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She smiled to herself devilishly - wondering if she could use this as an opportunity to find out if Silver's hair was actually dyed too.

Silver sat down on the couch, letting out an exasperated breath before Lyra's muffled voice ruined the oncoming peace.

"Umm... A little assistance please?" She cooed, trying to seem a bit helpless.

"What do you want?!" He shouted back.

"Well, ive never done this before!"

"So? Just read the instructions! What do you want from me?"

"I want you to help me! Surely you've done this before!"

He saw through her plan streight away. "I'm not justifying that with an answer."

"You're also a wanted person! Why aren't you doing the same?"

"Because I know what I'm doing, you on the other hand, don't!"

"What made you pick red?" She asked genuinely.

Sliver gritted his teeth, his blood pressure rising. "Just drop it! I'm not telling you either way!"

She opened the door slightly, watching him intently. "Or maybe he's bold... Wearing a luscious red wing to hide the shame..." she whispered, only grating at Silver more. There was silence for a moment before she chirped up again. "... A little help?"

"Fine! Just stop harassing me!" he huffed, pacing over to the bathroom before pushing open the door and snatching the box out of her hand. He read the instructions on the back, mumbling to himself. "Let's see... how long to leave it in before your hair starts falling out." She tried to grab the box from him but he held it out of her reach. "Hey! You wanted me to help!"

"Ok, ok, I get the message!" She said as she made a final jump, catching the box out of his hands.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes." She smiled to herself as he closed the door behind him, wondering if she'd ever find out.

* * *

After a while Lyra was all set, she had also cut her hair to about shoulder length and blow dried it to perfection. She smiled at her reflection, happy with how well she suited her new look.

"All set!" She shouted out from the bathroom.

"Fine, let's see it." Silver replied in his generally grumpy fashion.

"Close your eyes! And don't open them until I tell you to."

Silver sighed. "Fuck sake, just get out here!" He heard Lyra reply with a loud huff as she opened the door. She ran her fingers through her luscious black hair, flicking it out at the back and making it curve around her face. He hadn't expected it to look so good. "It... looks ok I guess." He said, keeping that faint glimmer of awe at bay.

"Ok?! Is that it?"

"No matter what I say you'll find a problem with it!"

"... Not necessarily"

Silver felt an awkward moment rising, and wanted nothing more than to avoid her wrath. "It suits you. Is that good enough?" He wanted to say she looked incredibly good. But it was easy to retain.

"I'll take that as the best I'll get. Glad you like it."

"Whatever. Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

He got up from the couch, walking past her and through to the small kitchen. He purposely didn't look at her, last thing he wanted to be accused of was admiring her. Lyra walked over to Haku, who growled happily at his masters new look. Suddenly an angry voice threw them both off guard.

"WHO ATE ALL THE GOD-DAMN FOOD?!"

Lyra gave Haku a worried glance, knowing that her good looks weren't going to get her out of this one.

* * *

**No more hair shenanigans! This is the last one XD**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! :DD**


End file.
